The Unsung Soldiers
by reignlief
Summary: Modern Warfare 2 fic, what happened to the other countries other than America and Russia? Did they just sit back and watch? Not all of them, a few sent small companies of troops to aid them. will update hopefuly every weekend.
1. Memorial

The Unsung Soldiers.

1st Paratroopers Battalion, Diest.

It was a sombre day in the Diest barracks. Every soldier and officer of the 1st battalion was gathered on the parade grounds, every man and woman facing west, towards a statue of a nondescript soldier, with mask and helm hiding the face it was hard to tell if it was supposed to be male or female, But then, that was the point.

The pedestal it stood upon was engraved with five names rotating around the base, one stood out from the others. Carved upon a plaque was a solid block of text in English reading.

Here I stand on weary feet,  
Unwilling to accept defeat,  
With courage, and weapon in hand,  
I now await my final stand,  
Though many come, they all shall meet,  
With no surrender, no retreat.

Below that the name 'Cpl. Genève Lemaire'

The statue was a memorial to the soldiers of 3rd platoon that had fallen in the war against Russia. The third had been the only Belgian combat unit to fight in the war, their goal had been simple, protect as many civilians as possible or die trying. They had died standing their ground, as the world fell apart around them.

One man, a retired colonel by his rank pins, stepped up onto a small podium, looking at the gathered forces he sighed beginning his short speech.

"Two years ago, on this very day, we lost six of our brothers and one of our sisters. On this day we remember their sacrifice, on foreign soil, for unknown people they gave their lives so that innocents could live. Of all the units that gathered two years ago only the third, the brave third, had the courage to volunteer. To aid our allies, to protect their people."

Pausing to steady his emotions, he sipped from a glass of water,

"We all lost family the day they fell, you lost brothers and a sister, I like many gathered here today lost one of my children.. Belgium grieved the day they fell, our bravest, our hope for a world united. Yet that hope still lives on, I see it in each of you as I saw it in them, I see it in all of Belgium. Let us continue to do our duty this day, let us not forget them."

As he finished a single C-130 flew low over the base dipping its wing in salute to the fallen. A fitting salute from the air force for this plane had carried the third off to war, and it had brought them all home again that sad day so long ago.


	2. 730 days before

Deist, 04:00.

Mission designation: FNGs.

Six soldiers moved quickly and silently to the edge of the target building. Crouching next to the only door on the structure, the one bearing sergeants chevrons waited as each member of his 'team' confirmed they where in position before opening the door slightly.

"Ok, Wake them up!" He spat into his comm.

What happened next was to say the least, very cruel. Five flash-bangs were dropped through five, now open windows down next to sixteen sleeping men. The immediate detonation was followed by the door practically being kicked off its hinges by a brute wielding a Five-seven pistol.

"Everyone up, now!" He shouted firing several blanks into the air "Last man to get back from Namur will personally get a round in his lazy arse from me."

The corporal in the 'team' winced in slight sympathy for them, but hey, she had to run the FNG run in her first week. A few of the FNGs that had regained enough of their hearing to actually hear this looked on the verge of protest when she stepped forwards, if looks could kill they probably would have died then and there.

"Get moving then! If one of you doesn't make it back by Midnight, I will personally make sure you all run it again and again, until you beg for me to let you stop and then I will make you run it again."

Smirking behind his mask, the Sergeant looked at his team, doing their best not to laugh as the new guys practically sprinted out of the building to get away from her. Seems Corporal Lamaire had earned her nickname yet again.

"Ice, make sure these boys get some extra sleep, they are going to need the energy to get these FNGs into fighting shape. I want the third to show the rest of the Regiment that 'we' are the best."

Smiling 'Ice' nodded before moving off, the men were already re-entering their barracks, they didn't need to be told twice and she had some FNGs to annoy.

FNG, what a wonderful term for the rookies and borrowed from the SAS too.

It had become very popular with the 1st battalion, now they even had the FNG course, there was only one rule. Anyone who didn't make it back by midnight was out of the regiment.

Walking back into his billet Sergeant Lahaine was beginning to think of the friends he had made in the SAS-SFG combined training. The six day war between the Middle East and Russia against American and Britain, had caused a fair amount of chaos in Europe, ten a penny dictators deciding it was time to raise whilst the US was busy. They had gotten rather a shock to find themselves opposed by almost every soldier in Europe.

Sitting down on his bunk he looked around before his eyes focussed on his desk, or more specifically the board above the desk. Old pictures were pinned to the board several showing him with an SAS soldier usually drinking or mucking around. It made him wonder. What had happened to Gaz?


	3. Memorial 2

_A single C-130 flew low over the base dipping its wing in salute to the fallen. A fitting salute from the air force for this plane had carried the third off to war, and it had brought them all home again that sad day so long ago._

Guy Lahaine let his gaze drop from the aircraft as he stepped down from the podium, first towards the crowd and then towards where his family and the direct families of those that had died gathered. Then past them, to the six gravestones set behind the statue.

He knew the epitaph on each by heart and yet it was Lamaires' that was now carved over the door what had been her squads' barracks.

On this hill we make our stand,  
For all that is right and true in this world,  
Evil climbs over their fallen to reach us,  
We will not fall,  
We will not falter,  
For all that is pure,  
For all that we stand for,  
Let it guide my hand,  
Let it flow through our arms like the blood in our veins,  
We stand-alone against overwhelming odds,  
With everything to lose,  
No matter how many come,  
No matter how many fall,  
This evil will always exist,  
Its in all of us nesting in our core,  
No matter how pure the soul,  
No matter how pure the heart,  
Evil will always exist,  
We will make our stand regardless,  
Because I refuse to believe that darkness can block out the light,  
I refuse to believe all is corrupt,  
I refuse to believe that anger, and hate is the answer,  
So here I will stand against overwhelming odds with everything to lose.

She had reportedly written that at evacuation point number 374. It was translated from her preferred language of German to English by the same man that translated the other poem on the statue. A private from a unit calling itself 'Hunter two actual'

Walking away from the crowd he slowly moved over to the barracks.

The third's barracks had remained unchanged, unoccupied for since the day they left, nothing had moved. Sighing he moved over to a particular bunk laying a picture of his son on the pillow.

"We all miss you Luke, you will never be forgotten" he muttered.

He could hear the families of the other soldiers saying similar things; one caught his attention more than the others.

"Why did you have to go Genève? What made you think you could make a difference?" A sigh emanated from the man before he continued "No doubt I will simply be told some story about you on your feet defending thousands before you fell if I asked."

Walking over to the man Guy put a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't die on her feet; she died on her knees, like a soldier."

The man looked up at this startled and looking almost angry; Guy continued forestalling anything the man had to say.

"She died on her knees fighting to survive, cut off from all hope of relief, knowing she was going to die. But she kept fighting, are you going to shame her by giving up so easily on your country?"

* * *

Hope you like it so far, this is the last of the 'present' moments I'm afraid.


	4. Day 1

Day 1.

Two streets over from Hunter-Two Actual.

Her first day in actual combat didn't go exactly as Genève expected, she had expected the squad to be assigned to some kind of Paracommando work as that's what they were trained in. Instead they found them selves assigned to a meat grinder. The main orders being, they want that town. You have to stop them getting it. That why she was here, watching men raining from the skies.

Paratroopers were everywhere, if you looked up you might even get a boot in your face for your troubles.

Raising her rifle, the standard issue F2000 Genève fired a five round burst into an unfortunate paratrooper that had the bad luck to land in her line of sight. Looking out at the sky she watched as wave after wave of enemy aircraft flew over.

"Where the hell did they get so many planes?" She shouted at the nearest American. "And how the hell did they get here so fast?"

The American, some poor random trooper looked utterly confused at having German shouted at him, before turning back to the war and putting as much distance between him and her she he could.

The Sergeant turned speaking in English

"Ice, stop scaring the Americans. We need something for the enemy to shoot at."

Holding back a chuckle the rest of the section continued down the road before someone shouted "Enemy incoming!"

Diving behind cover Genève looked down the road at a large formation of enemy troops moving down it towards them, flanked by a BTR. Swearing under her breath she unhooked a grenade from her webbing before pulling the pin and throwing it in the rough direction of the enemy.

Looking around she watched the rest of the infantry section move in behind cover, she also noticed some local soldiers who had been too slow to react, lying sprawled on the road the life gone from their eyes.

Turning back she raised her rifle aiming down its uniquely shaped red dot scope. Sighting her first target she pulled the trigger sending a burst of rounds in his direction, switching her target as she saw him fall. As she killed she began to count.

"Eins, Zwei, Drie, Veir, Fünf" she as cut off by the Sergeant

"Corporal will you shut up and just get it done!" He spat into the microphone of his headset.

Grunting she 'shut up' and unloaded the last of her clip into another man, the empty clack her warning to duck. Pulling the clip out she really wished the thing had a 'fall free' magazine, instead it had one you actually had to pull out before slotting the next in. Slamming the fresh clip in she mentally noted her reserves of ammunition before carrying on, the squad had enough to keep up this rate of fire for only another thirty minutes.

"Spear, we need to get out of here. Those BTRs are taking a hand!" She shouted at the sergeant

Nodding he said something into his mic quickly, watching as the Americans fell back to the cover of alleys and started heading back the way they had come.

"Ok, fall back one block at a time. We fight them house to house, where those damn BTRs can't follow us." He ordered.

Falling back the squad quickly gained the cover of the first house by kicking the door in, moving to the back door he looked around before bolting it and sliding a fridge across it as a barricade. Before turning and saying

"Ok screw the last order, we stand here. They are already around us; let's just hope reinforcements get here soon"

Walking over away from the door he watched as the other four of his squad went about turning the place into something defendable, moving further away he pressed a hand to his commlink hoping to get a connection.

"This is Blade-One requesting support, we are cut off and need reinforcements and ammunition…"

The rest of what he said was lost to Genève as she moved a particularly heavy sofa across a doorway, what did they put in these things, lead bricks?


	5. Day 6

The city burned through the night, it was hard to ignore the thumps of explosions and the quiet radio chatter from the next room but she needed to rest. It hadn't been easy holding that house until the Americans managed to drive of the Russians. They had found the Belgians making a stand on the top floor, each down to their last four rounds.

They had been moved back to guard an evacuation point for the civilians, it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Genève had been topside fighting all day, now nightfall had finally arrived her unit had been moved back below ground. Washington DC was a mess the Russians had overrun much of the city in such a short amount of time. Units like hers and Hunter-two had become vital parts in holding the line, they had to hold, the civilians had to be given time to escape.

An explosion rocked the bunker, jumping out of her bunk Genève opened the door to hear what was being shouted over the speakers, hers had been blown out a week ago by the numerous explosions.

Over the wailing of emergency sirens this could be heard.

"We are under direct attack, the frontline are broken. All units prep for battle immediately!"

Running back over to her bunk she picked up her now battered F2000 along with a Desert Eagle sidearm she had found. Placing her helmet on she strapped it into place also pulling up her mask before running to fall in with her squad, the sergeant was already giving orders to everyone in sight. It had been like that since they had arrived, everyone listened to them even the FNG of the group had gotten himself respect in the fighting.

Turning the sergeant spotted her.

"Ice you take the squad topside, I need you to make sure the line holds so spread them out amongst the troops already up there. They need something to keep the line steady, they fight damn hard but it may not be enough."

Moving past she signalled for the men to follow her leading them topside where a full blown battle was currently raging.

Ducking under the cover of the trench immediately outside the bunker Genève placed a hand against her commlink to give orders.

"Alright, we need to push them back long enough for the civvies to evacuate. That means we need to help our old friends Hunter-Two take that building back."

With out waiting for the rest of the squad to respond she moved up the line quickly taking her men along the line, no doubt Hunter-Two was doing the same further over by the tank. That's where they were stationed after all.

Holding her rifle firmly she sprinted across an open stretch of ground towards the building noting a familiar unit of Americans doing the same further down the road. Taking cover by a wall she let the rest of her squad catch up before giving orders.

"Musket, you and Kraut have the thermal sights; you provide covering fire whilst we move up"

Moving on she signalled for the others to follow her as the other two set up covering fire above their heads, she sprinted across the open ground quickly taking cover next to the door, watching the American unit do the same further to the west.

"Come on, the yanks are beating you lads!" There was nothing better than a little bit of injury to the pride to make them work faster.

Picking a grenade off of her webbing Genève pulled the pin before throwing it through the door, quickly throwing a flash-bang after it. Two thumps one after the other heralded their detonation.

Moving into the room the she took cover behind an overturned desk, flinching slightly from the hail of bullets in every direction. It seemed the enemy had lost their grip on everything but their triggers when the flash-bang went off.

Just as she raised her rifle the Americans burst into the room causing her to duck again as they simply sprayed the room, killing everything that moved. Quickly followed by an American shouting something along the lines of;

"Ramirez! Use your grenade launcher!"

Smiling to herself that yet again it seemed poor Ramirez had to do everything, she moved up the rest of the squad following quickly.

"Hey Ramirez! Come clear our building!"

The only response she got from the Americans was a few friendly smiles and the finger from said named person. Smiling she waved as they moved up the building, whilst she and her squad continued out through the back to a waiting Blackhawk.

"We wait until the yanks disable that SAM site then we are moving up to help them clear the world war two memorial."

A loud explosion and the sounds of another Blackhawk signalled the time to go shortly after the words left her mouth, climbing into the machine she pushed an American out of the way before sitting at the Vulcan minigun dismissing his protests with a single line.

"I shoot, I hit. You shoot, you miss."

As the heli lifted off she trained the barrels towards a group of Russians taking cover behind some cares before pulling the trigger, now a Vulcan minigun with explosive rounds does exactly have to be accurate, but when it is it is devastating as the troops found out.

"Evacuation order April, get the hell out of there"

The moment this came over the radio they knew it was over, every civilian who hadn't made it out was as good as dead now. Any further considerations were stopped when an explosion ripped the tail off the helicopter sending it spiralling into the ground.


	6. The first, last stand

Pain was the first thing to register in her head, noise… fighting all around, someone shaking her shoulder roughly.

"Ice! Ice get up!"

Opening her eyes suddenly Genève winced at a renewed wave of pain through her body, shaking her shoulder was one of her squad, known as smiler.

"Come on Gen, we have to get out of here!"

Nodding she pulled herself to her feet looking around for her rifle, spotting a broken sight under some of the wreckage of the Heli she sighed, she had been through so much with that rifle, its destruction hurt her more than she expected.

Noticing Ice he picked up another from nearby before handing it to her with a solemn nod.

"Kraut didn't make it, let's make him proud Gen."

Nodding she quietly followed 'Smiler' for a few paces before falling down onto one knee with a cry of pain, this drew his attention back instantly as she clutched her side where blood could now be seen slowly dripping. He was about to move over to aid her when she spoke.

"Its alright Smiler, lets just get out of here."

There was an evident strain in her voice, but he knew it would be useless to argue with her.

Jogging after him Gen winced again, there was defiantly something grating against her ribs. Her vision swimming back into focus as her adrenalin kicked in again, Gen ducked into a small blown out building where the rest of the surviving squad had taken cover. The sergeant looked over and even let the smallest bit of a smile creep onto his face.

"Great timing as usual Ice, we have at least thirty plus enemy foot mobiles approaching from the west and snipers in those buildings to our north. It seems all we can do is fight and pray."

Nodding Gen was about to respond when another trooper spoke.

"Hey Ice, don't you believe in dieing in battle or something, is the way to Valhalla."

Smiling through the dull throbbing pain in her side Gen turned to look at the rest of them, their uniforms tattered and dirty, their faces revealed showing the strain.

"No Musket I do not, but only that in fighting to protect others have I earned my place amongst my ancestors in the halls of Folkvangr or Valhalla. Also call me Gen."

The others looked taken aback at this, when they had first met she had sworn if any of them ever called her Gen she would personally castrate them with the bluntest object she could find, she really must think this was the end.

"Incoming foot mobiles from the west, to your positions everyone…and good luck."

Pulling up their masks the squad moved to positions they had obviously all agreed on, so she followed Spear as he motioned to a position next to himself. Placing her rifle against her shoulder Gen knelt aiming through a gap between bricks, waiting for the order.

"Well, this looks like it will be a tough fight. Let us hope the Americans remember us before they leave."

The sergeant looked solemn as he turned back to his rifle; they all knew not all of them would make it out of this... if any of them did. Besides him he heard Gen say something quietly, something all the men heard and realised was a prayer as they waited for the enemy to come into sight.

"'Lo, ther do I see my father, my mother, and my sisters, and my brothers.  
There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning.  
They do call to me, They bid me take my place among them.  
In the halls of Valhalla…Where the brave, may live forever."

As she finished she pulled the trigger taking down the first enemy to come into sight, the 'combat chatter' began almost immediately, no doubt the yank commander 'Sheppard' was listening from some safe bunker in another state.

The battle was a blur to her, a simple repetition of aim and fire, she forwent her usual counting instead fighting in silence, the pain in her side reminding her every second that Kraut, loud and cheery Kraut was gone and soon they would likely join him.

"They are falling back, hold your fire!"

Now that was a surprise to her, looking back out of her 'loophole' Gen was surprised to see a small 'wall' of bodies, were the Russian so desperate to win that they simply they themselves at the Belgian guns?

"Gen, we have a small stockpile of ammo in the back of the building, we found a crate of it in the street, must have fallen off the Heli. Go fetch us some will you?"

Nodding she stayed low until she was out of sight of any windows and hurried out of the south door in the room to the back room of the building, the others had done everything they could to make a fall back position here.

Picking up around two dozen clips she hurriedly made her way back to the main room, every head in the room turned to face her as a loud shot rang out from the north. A single cry made it to her before her world went black in an instant.

"Gen!"

The others watched in horror, her head snapped back a fraction of a second after the shot rang out, her body collapsing as her life was extinguished in an instant. None of them noticed the back of her head, none of them wanted to see her blood on the door she had just closed.

Spear was the first to regain enough of his mindset to move a broken sheet of wood across the window they had forgotten to cover. Smiler slowly walked over to her still in shock, unable to believe that she was gone, kind, caring Genève, dead. If it hadn't been for the …hole in her forehead, none of them would have never believed it either.

She lay staring at the ceiling her eyes empty, her light red hair splayed around her shoulders, her arms spread, her legs curled slightly from when she had collapsed.

Letting tears soak his mask he lifted her so she rested on his lap, he knew they should have expected this, but it didn't make it any easier, they were like a family, Kraut had been the first loss, they still grieved for him. And now Genève was gone as well.

Grimly he put her back on the floor before picking up his rifle, trying to ignore the blood on his uniform, her blood. Looking at the others he nodded solemnly before speaking in a tone none of them had heard him use before. It was like someone had taken every ounch of hate in the world and put it into a single sentence.

"They will pay, I will make them pay."

Looking over them again his eyes settled on Spear.

"We have a job to do sergeant. They would want us to do it well."

Nodding Spear signalled for them to return to their positions as a shout was heard from outside as mortar shells started to fall around the building.

"You liked her didn't you? More than the rest of us I mean, we viewed her as a sister, you saw her as something else didn't you?"

Blinking he turned to Spear who crouched next to him before nodding silently.

"I…" he took a shuddering breath "We ...were engaged…"

At this the entire squad turned to look at him, they all knew he and Gen had gotten along from the instant they met but… they hadn't expect this. He was about to continue when his world exploded, it felt like his soul was being ripped from his body.

He opened his eyes to see Spear on his back clutching his stomach in pain, the others scattered around the room with various wounds, all unable to stand or fight. Musket was clearly dead, you didn't have to see his vacant eyes for that, the pipe sticking out of his chest was clear enough.

Crawling using only his arms, he slowly moved towards her body as Russian soldiers burst into the room expecting resistance and dozens of soldiers; instead they found two soldiers badly injured and two dead.

The officer in charge spotted Spear's rank markings quickly before striding over and putting a bullet into his head in a single motion with the pistol he was carrying. Another moved after Smiler who had reached Ice and seemed to be fumbling with something on her hip before turning around a pained look on his face, the world seeming to spin around him. Mumbling a pray he raised her desert eagle and pulled the trigger, killing the man in front of him before firing again and killing their leader, the others turned on him and fired, he was dead before the fourth shot was fired.

And so, the third squad of the 1st paracommando division died, in foreign lands, for another countries freedom, but they had made it their duty to protect every innocent life, instead it cost them theirs. Not only their families grieved when they heard the news, but all of Belgium. Unknown to everyone but their friends, others grieved too, Ramirez, Foley, even members of the SAS were saddened by the loss of good friends. The most notable was Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish, notable friend of Sergeant Luke 'Spear' Lahaine.

Well this was fun to write and I enjoyed actually getting a response from someone other than my friends, even if it was a very small response. But I am afraid I am ending the story here, there is a very small chance I may write one more chapter on the return to Belgium.


End file.
